Full Metal
The Case of Dr Nang D'''r. Nang of Bernard Medical was found dead earlier this year. It was officially recorded as a suicide, but I have my doubts. He'd been working on neural interface systems, and the records say he felt guilty about the project's failure. Only the project didn't fail, his products work perfectly. Found 3 companies in connection to him: NeuGreen Research, Python Programming Solutions, and Newcastle Medical Resource Management. NeuGreen went out of business after a disgruntled security guard killed his family and then detonated a bomb inside their main lab. Python Programming went out of business after it was revealed that they had hacked a number of sensitive servers. NMRM is still active. Recently, Bernard has been bought by Peter Alcantra Consolidated. I believe there is some connection between PAC and NG, but more research is required to determine relivance. '''Hi Tech Watchers There have been several incidents of petty criminals gaining access to high tech devices. Most devices experience catastrophic failure (either self-destruction or endangering the user) when used. All of these incidents have been overseen by a veritable army of mechanical bird and mouse drones. I have not yet tracked down their source, but recent developments leave me hopeful. I was able to gather some intel when questioning the criminals previously involved, those that survived. They were approached by a shadowy man who offered them some hi-tech device. The shadow man would give them targets and a time limit. It seems it takes some time to acclimate to the devices. When I encounter the criminals using the devices, they malfunction and fall apart. There can be a few reasons for malfunctions - 1. the self-destruct is on a timer, 2. the devices respond to stress levels in the user, 3. the self-destruct is remotely triggered by whoever is watching through the drones. I dislike thinking about the last option, it could mean that I'm partially responsible for the pain and death. It means he triggered the malfunctions because I was interfering. ... He's smart to remove evidence from my sight. John is on the lookout for more bird drones. He's acquired the ability to listen in on radio transmissions. Whenever the birds are watching, they disable all other communications in the area so that the only transmission is the audio/video feed they send to their master. I think John said he had a friend who could see these, so I hope he can get his friend to follow the transmission visually Brain Bugs Two Psychics, Edgar and Vanessa Venice, had cybernetic implants put in their heads to subdue their psychic abilities. This happened without their knowledge, sometime after a vehicle accident they were in. A significant electric shock disable the devices. Recently, we encountered a man called 'Bob' who stole similar implants from an armored car departing a government facility near GreenWood Lake. The stolen implants were ordered by something called Department 8514. I can only presume it is a military or government department.